


Dream Words

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally intended for teaandswissroll Obbo 225: The Written Word, but I homed in on "word" and forgot about the "written". Deary deary me....</p>
<p>March 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Words

I've never known quite what he feels about it. Just a diversion between one girl and the next? Seems more sometimes. Dream on....

We don't need words when we're shagging. Hands, mouths, cocks, balls - our bodies know.

It wasn't till he'd recovered from near death that I found my heart joining in, and now I silently make love to him.

I haven't dared say anything in case it upsets the whole apple cart. "Sentimental, Bodie?"

But I dream that some night I'll find words and have the guts to risk it all, and he'll listen, and we'll make love together.


End file.
